My Place in this World
by Starrylyra47
Summary: After returning the heart of Te Fiti, Moana takes her place as Chief of Matuni...or so she thinks.
1. Tattoo Time

Ch 1: Tattoo Time

High on a hilltop on a lone island knelt, a girl of around sixteen years old. She had beautiful wavy dark brown hair with the skin the color of bronze. A small breeze blew, her hair fluttering away from her rounded face where tears silently poured out of her mud colored eyes.. She was staring at a pile of stones in front of her. There was nothing truly remarkable about the stones; there were sixteen - eight on the bottom, five on top of the eight, three on top of the five and a lone single rock at the top. The top rock had the name 'TALA' carved into it. The girl stared at it and quickly, shut her eyes to stop the flow. She had loved her beloved grandmother. It seemed so unfair that she had been taken away so suddenly. She remembered the day it happened. She had talked to her two hours before she fell when she was returning to the village. The Healers said that it was a problem with her heart and she died within the hour. However, she knew her grandmother had opted for resurrection and came back to visit from time to time in the form of a manta ray. Whenever she saw that special creature, she felt closer to Tala.

"Moana," she heard her name being called. She opened her eyes and turned to see her mother standing behind her, "It's time."

She turned back to look at the small pile of rocks, "Yeah," she got up and wiped her eyes and brushed off the dirt, "Do I look okay?"

Sina nodded, "She would be proud of you,"

Moana nodded, remembering her beloved grandmother, "Grandma Tala always told me that she would be with me."

"Today is no exception," Sina agreed, "Have you decided which tattoo to receive?"

Moana shook her head. She loved all of the creatures of the sea. She had thought about a manta, like her grandmothers, but she needed something unique. Something that resembled her. And for some reason, a manta just didn't seem to be the one calling to her. She couldn't help but think of her journey with Maui. She had journeyed beyond Motunui to return the heart of Ta Fiti.

"What's yours and Dad's spirit animal?"

"Mine is a dolphin," Sina replied, brushing her hair off from the side, revealing the mammal directly under left shoulder. "Your father chose a shark, like his father before him." She looked at her daughter, "What do you want your tattoo to represent? Remember, this is what you will be reincarnated as."

Moana thought hard, "I want mine to tie in both land and sea. I want something traditional, yet unique. I want to represent my family, both past and future. I also want to remember my travels beyond our home. Maui told me that without his tattoos appeared when he deserved them. I want to deserve mine. What tattoo says all of that?"

"Only the gods know," Sina replied, with a faint smile, "perhaps they will inspire you,"

She felt a chill run down her spine. She only knew of two gods; Ta Fiti and Maui. Neither she had seen in several months. Not since she became a chief in her own right and her people began wayfinding again. "Maybe," she agreed, although doubtfully. She turned back to the small rock pile, "I wish she was still here."

"I do too," Sina sighed, "But we always remember them by seeing their reincarnation form. Now come. It is time for the youngest chief to receive her blessings from the gods."

҉

Down in the village, Chief Tui was making an offering to the gods, to bless this auspicious day. His daughter was getting her fist tattoo today. She was a chief and already at the same rank as her father, but the tattooing would be the final step of becoming a chief.

"May you bless my daughter, our newest ruler. Grant her wisdom, patience, and protection as she takes this new role in our people's lives," he placed the burning offering in front of the statue. He turned to the headdress that she was beginning to wear more faithfully. It suited her. To his knowledge, there had never been a female chief, yet his people seemed unopposed to the idea. He and his wife had wanted more children of course, but the gods must have declared otherwise.

"It's not every day you get to see a chief receive their first tattoo," a voice came from the room. Tui turned and saw a young man before him. His name was Kekoa. He held the traditional _tatoo_ tools that would mark his newest chief, "Has she picked her spirit animal?"

"I believe so," he replied and looked to the mountain, "she went to speak to the ancestors for confirmation."

The man nodded, "Naturally she will pick the shark, like all chiefs before her,"

Tui chuckled, "I wouldn't be sure. Moana is certainly not like other chiefs. She is the first female chief, chosen by the gods to restore the goddess, a wayfinder..." he trailed off, "We have time before the ceremony, correct?"

Kekoa looked at the chief in mild confusion, "Yes, we have a few hours,"

"Good," he said, "I'd like another tattoo."


	2. The Blessing from the Gods

Ch. 2: The Blessing from the Gods

Sina bade her daughter farewell and headed down the mountain path while Moana went to the cove. She needed to speak to her grandmother. But when she called, her grandmother never came to speak. Another voice did.

"Hey kiddo," came a voice, she had not heard for a long time, "Little bird told me today is a special day,"

"MAUI," she gasped in surprise and gave the demigod a hug. She hadn't seen in months. She had missed his company quite a bit and her heart leaped at the sight of him. She marveled at mini-Maui, who was jumping up and down with joy on his left pectoral muscle. "Where have you been?"

"Here, there, and everywhere. Helping mortals like you with whatever they need." Moana looked at Mini Maui who rolled his eyes at the boasting, "I'm starving! Where's that chicken?"

She frowned and shook her head. "What is your deal with Hei Hei? He never did anything to you!"

"Aw c'mon!"

"Anyway, you are too late. A shark ate him about a month ago. I wasn't quick enough to save him," she told him. Although Hei Hei was a rather stupid animal, she did miss him. He made her laugh.

"Oh," Maui said, his shoulders drooped a bit but that sprang right back up, "That's right. Rather stringy." Mini Maui smacked his lips in satisfaction.

"Maui!" she gasped, horrified, "You didn't!"

"Kidding!"

She crossed her eyes and glared at him. "You better be."

"Have you decided which tattoo to get," Maui asked, changing the subject.

"No," she said, kicking a small stone, "I was hoping my grandmother could give me an idea." She looked at the demi-god, "You and I are pretty close ever since the Heart of Te Fiti. What's your favorite animal?"

"I don't have one," Maui replied casually, "I'm a shapeshifter. I can be all animals. Although, I do like marine animals. Each one has their own special gift. Except jellyfish."

Moana giggled. She could just imagine Maui as a jellyfish. Then she thought for a moment. A jellyfish! It was something people feared, even though it looked less than intimidating. It was dangerous, but flexible…

"No," Maui interrupted her thought, "you do not want to come back as a jellyfish! Trust me!"

Moana glared at him, "Why not?"

"Because no one will want to call upon you for guidance. It's laughable! Believe me, do not pick it!"

She raised her eyebrow in surprise, but tried again. Not a shark or a dolphin. Apparently not a jellyfish. Maybe a whale…

"Let's get going," Maui interrupted her thought, "I can't wait to see you getting the tattoo. I hear it hurts for you mortals," he said with a look of mischief and amusement in his eyes. And another emotion as well…fear? No, to her knowledge, Maui never showed any fear. Except for when she showed him the Heart of Te Fiti when she tried to return it and was forcing him to help her.

"Yeah, it does," she said absentmindedly, still concentrating on his expression. She saw something out of the corner of her that caught her attention on the beach. She saw seagulls pecking at something in the sand. She ran down to the ledge and saw a baby sea turtle, trying to make its way to the ocean. She scooped it up into her hands and rushed out to the tide, "There you go, little one," she encouraged as she released the baby into the surf. A warm feeling rushed from her head to her toes as she watched him paddle off into the beautiful blue ocean.

Just then, the water began to swirl around her, the liquid tentacles, wrapping her in a cool cocoon. Normally she wouldn't mind be surrounded either, but this certainly wasn't like the other times she and the water connected. This felt urgent, like it had a duty to do. The way it moved wasn't slow either; it was fast! She barely had time to breathe before she was completely engulfed.

"Moana," Maui gasped and raced into the tide, but the water pushed him back. It was blocking him from her. She struggled against the water but it was all in vain. She felt her head begin to pound, begging for fresh air. She felt her whole body begin to feel heavier, taller… she didn't know. All she did know was that it scary. Her back burned as if millions of insects were stinging her. She reached out and tried to escape but she could barely move her arm.

"Maui," she thought, "help me…please." Her eyes began to droop as she saw Maui change forms into a hawk and fly towards her.

"Moana," a strange voice called out to her. "Come back, to me. Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

Moana's head throbbed but she grasped the hand that was in hers lightly. The voice was defiantly a man's. She concentrated,

"Thank the gods," she heard the man say, "she's alive. Moana, don't open your eyes. The sun is bright. Moana knew this without even needing to check for herself. Her body was warm and she could see light pour through her eyelids. She felt hands pick her up and take into a darker place…perhaps under a tree?

"Ok, open them," the voice assured her. Moana's eyes fluttered open and saw Maui kneeling next to her. Sure enough, she was under a coconut tree near the alcove where she was just at. Maui looked horrified, as if Tamatoa had just appeared in front of him and stolen his hook right out of his hands. Then she remembered what had just occurred.

"You saved me," she murmured, "what happened?"

"No idea," Maui replied in a cold voice, "The ocean attacked you and it looked like you were going to drown. Then it spat you out. You began to shine…brighter than the sun and then you floated down into the surf. I caught you. You were out for a while thought. I thought…"

"That I died," she asked, hoarsely.

Maui nodded and in a strange voice asked, "you wanna sit up?"

She looked up and met his eyes and nodded once. Maui put his hand on her back and began to gently help from the ground. The world spun all around her. The beach looked completely normal once again. No sign of a killer wave. The baby sea turtle was gone. She heard the voices of her people on the mainland.

"Can you help me up," she asked him. He took her hand and tried helped her to her feet. She initially became dizzy and had to hold on to him until she regained her balance.

"Moana," Maui began, " I don't think you need to worry about the tattoo anymore. Check out your back."

She raised her eyebrows in disbelief, but turned to look at it. Obviously, she couldn't see what it was that got Maui's attention. She turned around in a circle and slipped and fell, landing on her back. She scrambled away from the ocean, terrified of what it had done to her. And it had marked her. With what? "What? What is it?"

"You…you just got a tattoo. It just appeared there," Maui stammered, apparently just as shocked as she was.

"What," she yipped, "What is it?"

"It's a sea turtle," he said in awe, "and the shell pattern…it's the Heart of Te Fiti."

"What!"

"You're a demi-goddess," Maui exclaimed look half shocked, surprised, delighted, and terrified. "The ocean did it!"

"No I'm not," she scoffed. But as she said it, it made sense. The ocean was changing her. It could not change Maui because he was already a demi-god.

"Want to bet," Maui replied and bent down to pick up a sea shell. Without warning, he took the sharp edge and cut her hand. And it hurt; not a lot – it actually just felt like touched a thorn on flower. She fully expected to see blood well up at the cut. But when she looked down, her skin was perfectly intact. Maui held the shell and it was broken into pieces.

Moana looked at him with skeptical eyes, "And that proves, what?"

Maui huffed, blowing a lock of his curly hair out of his face and took off as a hawk. When he reached the mid ocean, he transformed again and dove into the deep water as a shark. He then, jumped out and then transformed once again as hawk carrying a formidable looking ancient piece of sharp coral. When he landed, he returned to his usual self.

"Demigods can't bleed," he said immediately, "If this can't cut your skin, nothing will."

Moana bit her lip and took the coral. She made a quick striking motion on her upper part of her right leg. It felt as if she had simply bumped her leg tripping over a taro root. She looked down at the leg – nothing happened. She looked at the coral. The sharp end was missing.

"Impossible," she rasped.

"Hail Moana," Maui said, giving her a respectful bow, "Demi-goddess of Motunui."


	3. Letting Go

Ch 3: Letting Go

At the village, Sina stared at her husband – specifically at the tattoo that was now adorning his right pectoral. It was the sun with three spirals in the center and thirteen flames dancing out.

"Why did you get another," she asked, placing her hand gently on his chest. "What is it for?"

"It's to symbolize a new era – the era of Moana," he said, taking her hand and kissing it gently. "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, it came to me in a vision."

"What was your vision," she asked her husband curiously.

He looked at her and took her hand, "Come with me," he pulled her in the direction of their home, the hut across from the meeting place, "I want to tell you in private."

She gave Tui a quizzical look, but followed him. As they entered, she saw several coconuts roasting on the fire along with a pot of pork she had made that morning. She would make poi later as a special treat for the evening. To the right was her and Tui's sleeping mats. Moana's mat was to the left. Tui gestured her to sit by the fire.

"Last night, the gods granted me a vision. I saw Moana, wayfinding on the ocean. We were nowhere in sight. She was surrounded by all types of sea life. The sun was blinding me and Moana seemed to… to glow." He looked at his wife, shock in his eyes. "She sailed directly into the sun. She got brighter and brighter until it seemed that she was the sun. I heard the beats of the drums and a new song. A song I never heard before. Next to her was a man, also glowing in the sun. I don't know what he looked like. The light…it was too hard on my eyes." He stopped talking.

"And?" she pressed.

"And Moana said, 'Goodbye. I love you.'"

Sina looked at him, not comprehending what he was saying, "Moana would not leave our people. She is their chief."

"I know. But why would I dream this?" He looked into her eyes. She saw his eyes were swimming with so much emotion; fear being the primary one.

She scooted closer to him and placed a coconut leaf onto the fire. Instantly she felt physically warmer But inside, her blood ran cold. "I think you may have had a bit too much coconut water last night. Sometimes our dreams are simply that. Dreams," but as she said these words, even she didn't believe them. The dream was too realistic. "She is a healthy, beautiful young leader," she said, trying to convince even herself, "Soon she will be getting married and raising her own family. Including a new chief." She looked at Tui who had a look of amusement on his face; Moana as a mother was an interesting thought.

"Did you have anyone in mind," Tui asked nonchalantly.

"Young Akoni approached me today and asked if he could marry her given her agreement on the subject," Sina replied, "He's a fine man. I think he would make Moana a fine husband."

"Agreed," Tui replied, deep in thought, "Moana should consider the proposal. Akoni was always interested in her well-being. I know they work well together." He remembered the day that Akoni informed his daughter of the depleted fishing grounds and seemed interested in her suggestions. He was beyond concerned when he found out the Moana left in the middle of the night and led several search parties within the reef looking for her. Tui highly suspected he even checked beyond looking for the young chief-in-training.

"Now why did you pick the sun tattoo," Sina prompted, "If it was a disturbing dream, why would you want to remember it?"

Tui looked at the tattoo. "I wanted to remember the three of us," he said pointing to the three spirals, "The sun represents the good memories. The five flames represent the five changes of the moon that Moana was on her trip to return the heart of Ti Fiti."

Sina looked at the tattoo with new meaning. It was perfect really, with so much meaning. She loved it. She smiled, "I think it's perfect. Let's go to the meeting house. She will be back before long."

"I hope so," he replied, with a heavy sigh, "I hope she is prepared. And that the gods are with her."

"MOM! DAD!" came the cry of their daughter. They turned and pushed aside the curtain of their hut. They saw their daughter running up to them, followed by the largest hawk that they had ever seen. But she looked different. Taller perhaps, more beautiful…

"MOANA!" Sina shrieked in fear, "KEEP RUNNING!" Tui grabbed a nearby torch to scare off the menace. He would not let a winged beast take his daughter. Not after he just gotten her back only a few moons ago.

But she slowed down in front of them and skidded to a stop in front of them. She looked up at the brown bird that was following her as if expecting him. Instantly, he turned into a man and landed loudly on the ground. A huge man, with more tattoos than either of them had ever seen before. He was wearing a shirt made of leaves. And he was carrying a large fishhook.

"Maui," Sina gasped and fell to her knees in a respectful bow.

"No, no, no," Maui grinned and helped her up. Sina grabbed onto Tui, her eyes, widened in shock. "I love mortals, but no need to…actually, I love it! Feel free to bask in my greatness!"

"Maui," warned Moana, "Don't mess with my parents."

Tui stared at the demi-god. The torch slipped from his grasp, but Maui caught it before it hit the ground, "You're real,"

"Yeah, last time I checked," Maui agreed, twirling the torch in his hand a few times and blew it out. He reached over to a nearby tree and selected a ripe coconut. He cracked it in his hands and offered it to Tui. "Hungry? Made them myself."

He numbly took it but did not drink the sweet water inside. "What? How?"

"Mom, Dad, this is Maui, demi-god of the wind and sea and hero of men. I met him when I left to return the Heart."

Sina and Tui nodded. She had told them this before. She had not however, told them how intimidating he looked.

"I know this is a lot," Moana began, "But I have something I need to tell you and I don't want you to panic. Can you do that?"

The couple traded looks. Here was a demi-god and their daughter was asking them to trust him. The demi-god of tricks, no less. He was the one their daughter went to retrieve in order to restore balance to Ti Fiti.

"We'll try," Sina replied, her voice shaking, "Moana, what is going on?"

"Ok," Moana breathed and touched her hair as she always did when she was under stress, "Sooo…I figured out what tattoo…"

"That's great," Tui replied, enthusiastically but still in a state of shock. "I'll get Kekoa." He was just about to leave when Sina placed her hand on his.

"And…" she prompted.

"And I already got it," Moana turned her back to her parents and pulled her hair completely to her left side and draped it over her shoulder. Her back, which was bare only this morning, was adorned with a large tattoo of a sea turtle. Its shell had an unusual pattern of swirls. It was beautiful and traditional. Sina smiled. Of course a turtle was the best for her daughter.

Tui stared at it uncomprehendingly. "When…" his voice trailed, "You!" her turned to the trickster demi-god. "You did this!"

"Hey hey, for once I am clean of this mess," Maui quipped, "I swear upon Te Fiti I did not do that. Besides, I am a terrible artist."

"He's not lying," Moana agreed, turning to her father, "Te Fiti did. She made me a demi-goddess."

Sina walked up to her daughter and cupped her daughter's face in her hands, "Sweetheart," she began, "How?"

Moana explained her time at the tides, meeting Maui, rescuing the turtle, and the attack and changing by the waves. "When I turned around, Maui told me I had a tattoo. He said I was a demi-goddess. I still feel pain a bit of pain, but I can't bleed. I can run faster than I ever could before. I'm not even tired."

"Well, this is great," Tui began earnestly, "She will be the greatest chief of Motinui. She'll be able to care of our people forever!"

"But she would care for them more as a demi-goddess," Sina sighed as she held her daughter's hands. "Now I know what that dream meant Tui. Te Fiti was telling us of the future. Our daughter will leave us to become immortal."

"Sina," Tui faltered, "Moana is our chief. She can't leave."

"Tui," Sina said standing up beside her husband, "I don't understand this either, but Moana can't rule forever here as chief. She has more important duties to attend to. She has to think about everyone now, not just us on our island."

"She's right," Maui agreed, "Demi-gods have a big responsibility. Look at me: I made the coconut, pulled down the sun…"

"Stay out of this," Tui growled.

"Dad," Moana said, stepping in between her father and her friend, "Maui is not to blame for this. Maui knows what is like to be a demi-god. I value his experience." She turned to Maui, "I love my family," she began, "I don't want to leave them. I'm their chief. But I have responsibilities." She stepped back, "If I am to be immortal, I need to put the tribe first and make sure the leader will always be there, and I can't as a demi-goddess."

Tui looked furious. "Who will follow me as leader than?"

"I can stay until another leader is ready," Moana offered quietly.

"No," Sina replied, "You must go. We'll figure out something. We'll gather the elders and discuss our options." She walked over and gave her daughter a tight hug and whispered, "But never forget us. We will never forget you."

Moana, embracing her mother, blinked rapidly. Could demi-goddesses cry? Yes. She fought back the tears. "Of course I'll never forget you. Or my people." She and her mother separated from the hug and looked at her father, "Dad?"

He looked torn. On one hand, he looked furious. Here was the newest chief, his daughter, abandoning her people, possibly forever. On the other, he looked so proud of her. Her accomplishments were not a small feat. And to be rewarded in such a way? There was no greater honor. "You must do your duty." He agreed gruffly.

Maui nodded once.

Tui curtly nodded, "Well, than I guess this is goodbye."

"Goodbye," Moana said giving her parents a final hug, "I love you." They both gave her a kiss goodbye.

"Ready to go, Princess," asked Maui, holding his hand out.

She turned back and gave her parents a weak smile, "Take care of Pua." She turned back to Maui. "Yes." She placed her hand in his and gave it a small squeeze. They walked down the hill, into the sunset.

҉

"You doing all right," Maui asked as he say Moana looking over shoulders as they descended the hill.

"I'll miss them," she confided, "But my father is still chief."

"Who will be chief after he dies," Maui asked gravely.

"I guess my eldest cousin," she said, casually, but her tone gave way to a hint of worry. "My grandfather had a sister. She has a grandson in my village. His name is Peleke. He has a good heart. He'll make a fine chief."

"Not as good as you were," Maui answered honestly. "You would have been the best."

She smiled, "I wonder what I'm demi-goddess of," she mused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're demi-god of the wind and sea and a shapeshifter. Not to mention hero of men. Wonder what I'll be."

"Probably demi-goddess of ear pulling and blow darts," grumbled Maui. "I can't believe Te Fiti turned you into a demi-goddess."

"HEY!"

"I'm just saying – I usually get hurt some way or another around you. Now I might get hurt forever."

Moana rolled her eyes. "First off, I only pulled your ear to make you come with me and the blow dart was to make you teach me how to wayfind."

As the two approached the sea, Moana looked back again at the village. She was about to leave her people. Forever. To become a demi-goddess. It was too surreal. She turned back and gasped. In front of her was a woman covered in green. Even her skin was green. She was about the same height as Moana but maybe a bit taller. Moana had met her once and she was even taller than. Obviously, she was here, but not here in her full glory.

"Te Fiti," she whispered.

The goddess smiled.

Moana, unconsciously, walked toward her. "Why me?" she asked. "All I did was return your heart."

The goddess knit her eyes as she walked over to meet the new demi-goddess. She placed her head against Moana's and stared into your eyes. Moana felt all sorts of emotions rushing thru her; pain, sorrow, anger, then joy, peace. All of which, had happened because of her.

"There's no need to feel that you owe me," Moana said confused, "I was happy to do it. The ocean chose me. I simply did what I had to do."

The goddess shook her head and knelt down to the sand. She picked up several shells and looked at each one curiously. One at a time, she dropped them. She stopped when she had two left and looked up at the hut at the top of the hill. Moana followed her gaze and saw her parents' house. Her mother was going inside. Her father was still outside, staring into the distance. He was did not notice her. Moana had a feeling he was crying.

"Dad," she said, turning back to the goddess. Te Fiti shook her head and dropped another shell.

"You…you wanted Dad to help you?" She suddenly remembered a story her mother told her months ago. Her father tried to go past the reef. His friend drowned. It scared her father and made him unable to go past the reef ever again. She remembered her first time going past the reef. She almost drowned too… She looked back at the goddess who gravely nodded. Moana knew what that meant; she was not the first one the ocean chose. The ocean had chosen others before her; each one failed. They either died or were too frightened to continue. Thus, the cycle began again. Until Moana. She was different. She had found Maui. She had completed her mission.

"It was a test…" she murmured to herself, "The first test was caring for the ocean and I was given the heart. The second was to prepared myself for the dangers. I passed it." The goddess smiled at the last shell and gave it to Moana. She held up her hands in a placating manner.

"Te Fiti, will you please do something for me?"

The goddess arched her eyebrows, inviting the question.

"Will you please –". She stopped. She was originally going to ask to be made mortal again, but did not want to insult the goddess her gift, no matter how terrifying that gift was when she was bestowed it. She took a deep breath, "Will you provide a new chief for my island? My father…"

The goddess looked grim. She walked over to a nearby tree and gestured her to follow. She did, Maui right on her heels. A mother bird flew away. Te Fiti gestured to the nest. Moana quickly climbed up and saw a single egg in the nest.

"You want me to be a bird," Moana said, puzzled. Te Fiti looked less than impressed. Moana looked back at the egg. Suddenly it made sense. Te Fiti was the goddess of living things. Everything that lived was in her domain. "You can't provide a new chief…because there is one?"

Te Fiti gave her a small smile. She looked up to the village.

"My mother…"

The goddesses smile grew.

Moana gave a squeal of delight, "A sibling? My mother is pregnant?"

The goddess nodded, pleased that Moana figured out the truth. She walked over and placed a hand on Moana's shoulder and looked at Maui. The final question burned in Moana's head: What goddess shall you be? Normally, she would ask to be demi-goddess of navigation, but Maui was right. He was the demi-god who was in charge of that and her ancestors had been wayfinding for years. What could she do? She closed her eyes, thinking long and hard; when she opened her eyes, she knew what she would be.

"I wish to be demi-goddess of decisions and journeys," Moana began, "I will help people reach conclusions and give them the best possibility. l will be with all those who wish to travel whether by boat or to find oneself." She looked to Maui who gave her his lopsided dimpled smile. "I also wish to be demi-goddess of my people of Motunui," she continued, "so I will always continue to protect the people of the land I came from. My sacred animal will be the sea-turtle."

The goddess gave a wide smile, pleased at her decision and foresight. She nodded to Maui and looked back at Moana.

"Curly," Maui said, "you still get a power. Mine is shapeshifting with my magic fishhook. What's yours?"

Moana blinked surprised. She had not been expected this. Ok, so Maui was a demi-god and she was a demi-goddess; why wouldn't Te Fiti let her have a power? But still! She had no idea what to pick. She didn't want to choose wrong. But she was confident in her choice. "I want shapeshifting as well," she looked to Maui, "I have a feeling it will be useful. And I'm pretty sure I have someone who would be willing to teach again."

Te Fiti nodded and raised her hands to her head and bent her body down; her form shrank into the sand, leaving simple pink flower in her wake. Next to the flower was a smaller, but identical fishhook to the one Maui possessed. They both stared, still stunned by the occurrence of what just happened. Then, all of a sudden…

"Sooo…who is this teacher that you think is going to help you use this thing," Maui asked as Moana bent to pick up her symbol.

Moana giggled and raised her eyebrows mischievously, "Who do you think?"


	4. Hanging On

Ch 4: Hanging On

Sina and Tui sat in their hut. Somehow, it felt emptier. Less homey. But that was to be expected when their daughter became a demi-goddess and left their home, possibly forever, to care for all island nations.

"I can't believe she's gone," Tui said, numbly to no one in particular. The idea of loosing Moana again, after just getting her back was devastating to him.

"I know," Sina agreed dully, pouring the pork, poi, and coconut into a coconut bowl. She gave some to the chief without enthusiasm and then dished out her own and sat next to the chief. She picked the mixture out and nibbled a piece of it.

"I don't understand why Te Fiti would do this," he continued, not even beginning to eat, "taking our newest chief; it hinders our people." He turned to talk to his wife, but Sina was not there. "Sina?" He then heard the unmistakable sound of retching from outside. He rushed outside.

"Rancid coconut," wheezed Sina, "did you try any?"

"No, why?"

"It tastes awful," she said, placing her hand on her head and trying to stabilize herself on the post of their hut.

"Maybe a mango would be better," he offered, knowing that was her favorite food.

"That sounds lovely," she agreed, and allowed herself to be led into the hut. He settled her by the fire and walked over to the grass basket that held all of their food that was picked that day. He selected a particularly juicy one and brought it to her. She caressed the skin of the fruit with the nails, as if distracted. Not surprising, considering the day's events. "I do hope a solution will be found."

"Me too."

Sina bit into it with relish, "Thank you," she said after swallowing a bite, "That tastes much better." She looked at the chief, "You understand of course, that after so many were unable to return the heart, the goddess would bestow a gift."

"Not this gift," Tui protested, "the boat was a fine gift. But the gods have taken too many when they went on this mission." He sat down next to Sina, "The heart chose me as young man," he confided, though he already told her before, "but the ocean killed my best friend who went with me. I swore I would never go on the ocean again. I felt that Te Fiti did not deserve it. Mother told me others before had failed as well."

"I don't know why the others failed," Sina began carefully, "but you brought Kanoa along. The ocean did not choose him. And in order to make the journey, you had to be prepared to make sacrifices."

"That was too big of a sacrifice. He was my spirit brother."

"I know."

"I recognized it immediately when Moana showed me the heart before she left," Tui continued, "I was terrified when I saw it. I tried to convince myself for so many years that there was no heart. That Kanoa died somehow else. I didn't want to lose her.

"You didn't lose her. She did her duty."

"I lost her as the chief," he choked, "She may be alive, but I will never see her again as my daughter. She is now a deity."

Sina softy stroked her husband's back as emotion overcame the chief. She murmured a prayer of comfort and looked to the sky.

"Please," she pleaded "lessen my husband's pain. And give him a reason to thrive again."

҉

"All right, lesson one of shapeshifting is confidence." Maui began as he finished tying the ropes to their rigging, "You have to be determined about who you're going to be."

"I want to start small," Moana began, "maybe a…"

"SHARK," Maui declared suddenly and turned into a rather large shark and dived into the water, drenching Moana with the saltwater.

"Maui," Moana groaned, "that's not helping. C'mon you need to help me out with this."

"There's not much I can help you out with," he said, poking his shark head out of the water, "You just gotta believe."

Moana raised her eyebrows in a mixture of questioning and disbelief, "That's terrible advice."

"And somehow I'm the one with the shark-head," Maui sing-songingly countered.

"Point you," Moana grumbled.

"Trust me," Maui replied, exasperated, "You'll do fine."

She shook her head. This was crazy. And yet…thrilling. "All right," she decided, "I'll going to try to be a dolphin." She grabbed her fishhook tightly in her hands closed her eyes and jumped; willing her body to change.

SPLASH

It didn't.

"What was that," Maui scoffed, "you just jumped!"

The water surrounded Moana and lifted her back to the raft and set her down gently.

"Again," Maui decided. Moana sighed. This was going to be a long day.

҉

At the council meeting, Tui and Sina sat side by side. Four men and women also were there. They sat next to a person of the opposite gender, making a circle. A giant fire blazed in the center. Earlier that day, Tui announced to the village of Moana's departure from the island. It had hurt him worse than he could possibly imagine when he saw Akoni leave halfway through the announcement and head down to the shore. Shortly after, he talked to the young man. Akoni, naturally understood that he and a goddess could not have a future together but was rather mourning the inevitable end to his hope.

"With Moana's duties conflicting with that of a chief, she has stepped down," Tui concluded, to the eight men and women seated by him. He tried to swallow the bile that rose in his throat. He should not be the one to tell the council. It should have been Moana. But she had already left. It was like announcing defeat. "Our main concern is who should be the next chief."

"It should be your eldest cousin from your father's side," replied Makani. Makani was one of the oldest fishermen in the village. He was Tui's maternal uncle.

"That would be Peleke," declared the man seated next to Sina, "He is well like by many, but has not experience in leading. We need a chief who can be taught from an early age.

"I agree with you Kaleo," replied the woman seated next to the man. She reached out and touched her husbands right leg in affection. "He's older than Moana and Moana was raised to be a chief her whole life. He has no knowledge on how to be chief."

"But, Halia, no one really knows how to be chief," Tui argued, "it's something you learn over time."

"I say we wait," an older woman's voice rang out. The whole circle turned and stared at the elder. They could not ignored her advice as she was the oldest person of Montuni. Her name was Noe. "Te Fiti will pick a new chief in her own time."

"When," asked a younger woman, "We need to know now!"

Sina jumped up and ran out of the hut, clutching her mouth. Tui stared after his wife. This was very unlike her.

"I'd say seven months or so," the old woman said, getting up shakily with her cane, "Chiefs are born, not made," and with that, she shuffled out the front.

"Sina…" Tui whispered. He rushed out to see Noe speaking quickly to his wife. Her mouth open in shock. Noe placed her hand over Sina's stomach and smiled. Sina turned to Tui.

"Are you…" he said, hoping he was not rushing into his hopes

"Pregnant," Noe confirmed, "Like I said Chief Tui. Te Fiti has a plan."

Tui walked over and took her hand. She squeezed it in happiness. "A chief."


End file.
